A flexible printed circuit board (FPCB, also referred as to a soft board), made of a polymide or polyester film, is one printed circuit board being of excellent reliability and pliability, which has advantages of a high density of wiring, a light weight, a thin thickness, and is mainly applied to a mobile phone, a laptop PC, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, etc.
The flexible printed circuit board is generally used for supplying power and inputting a display/control signal to a display module in a display device. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a connection between a flexible printed circuit board and a display module within a display device in the related art, in which 1 refers to a liquid crystal display module, 2 refers to a driving chip in a lead region located at an edge of the liquid crystal module 1, 4 refers to a flexible printed circuit board connected to the liquid crystal display module 1. Connecting fingers 3 of the flexible printed circuit board 4 is attached at the lead region located at an outer end of the liquid crystal display module by thermo-compression through anisotropic conductive adhesive, and then the main body of the flexible printed circuit board 4 is bended backwardly and attached at the opposite side of the liquid crystal display module 1, at last the connecting finger region of the flexible printed circuit board 4 and the lead region of the liquid crystal display module 1 are coated with an ultraviolet (UV) adhesive 5, so as to protect the flexible printed circuit board from being destroyed and eroded.
However, for the above structure, as the flexible printed circuit board 4 needs to be bended backwardly, a position where the flexible printed circuit board 4 is bended forms a bulge at the edge of the display module, which may be destroyed or broken during operation and transportation, thereby to adversely influence the product quality and decrease the product reliability and product yield.